Transformers Earth's mightiest heroes
by jojobinks01
Summary: Hot Rod. Young warrior has been for four million years been in statis, until one day a team of heroes find him. Unaware they are about to enter a war that has been thought for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron. Home to a race of beings who live there. A planet that live in peace and harmony. Until pride and lust for power. divided the planet. Now the race is divided brother against brother. One side for good, and freedom of all sentient beings called the Autobots. One side for evil and power that destroys all it touches called the Decepticons.

With in the city of Iacon war drags in the city as the Decepticons try to defeat the Autobots who are defends the ships who are leaving their home due to the dangers that The leader of the Decepticons named Megatron inflicted at the core of the planet. As the battle rages the Autobots are losing ground minutes by minute as many cry's word out through out the autobot ranks.

"They're Breaking through the front line!" A red bot with a cannon at his chest yelled out as he keep firing from his heavy repeater.

"I lost contact with ship beta 4!" another bot yelled with a gun on his shoulder and a color of green said a he had a hand to his head.

"There just to many of those cons!" A black and white bot with a hand gun said as two of the bots beside him got shot.

"Optimus! What do we do against all of these cons?!" An red and black Autobot ask as he aim his arm cannons towards two cons as another one came charging towards him as he put his hand out and grab the con by the arm as he threw him over to a wall, but he was caught off guard by a bigger con with a hammer and shield. As he went down he look back up to see the con with the hammer up in the air preparing to finish him off. As the Autobot close his eyes preparing to meet his end he heard shots fire at the bruiser as he saw a blue and red bot charging towards the bruiser as he brought out his blade and swipe it at the back of the bruiser killing the heavy con.

"We keep fighting Ironhide. Until the rest of the ships are away we stand our ground." Optimus answer as he hand out his hand as he help lift the old war veteran up which Ironhide gave a nod to as he and Optimus both fire at the incoming cons.

"Where Hot Rod? Thought you have a mission for him." Ironhide couldn't help but ask. Just as Optimus was about to respond they heard two vehicles coming from above, a red and orange car, with a blue alien motorcycle. As they both transformed and shot at two cons together and jump down as they landed right next to Optimus and Ironhide.

"Sorry were both late, hit a little traffic." Hot rod answered while Arcee just sigh at Hot Rod's attempt at a joke. That soon change as they heard someone yell out "Megatron's Here! Megatron's here!"

They turn to look as they see a Lone alien jet coming down at full speed in midst of a giant group of Decepticons as the transformed in to a body with a fusion cannon linked to his right arm, a helmet which looks like it had spikes near his mouth, teeth sharp enough to look like he's a predator, red eyes of a sign of evil, and a symbol of a Decepticon at his chest. This was megatron as he bark out a order. "Decepticons! Attack! destroy the ships leave none to survive!" As he fired a shot out of his fusion cannon.

"Autobots back fall back to secondary defenses! We need to buy the ships more time!" Optimus prime ordered as he fire his path blaster at a con before he and the others retreated.

As they made to the secondary defenses. Optimus turn to Hot Rod as he said "Hot Rod. What im about to ask you is of high importance, and I ask that you take this with the highest of importance."

Hot Rod worried as he nodded as Optimus went into detail. "The ships needs an escort as they leave the planet and out to safety in the unknown, you must take a ship and go with them to ensure that they make it out."

"But Optimus I'm not a flyer and my mission is here!" Hot Rod protest which Optimus nodded as he understood how Hot Rod felt about this mission.

"Optimus is right. If those ships never make out the war will be lose to us Hot Rod." Arcee countered as she putted a hand on Hot Rod shoulder.

"We will take the fight back to the Decepticons when the time comes but until then I ask that you go with them to ensure their safety." Optimus added as Hot Rod just nodded not liking the idea but went to the ship as Arcee toke Hot Rod's hand as made contact with his eyes.

"Please make it out alive." Arcee asked as Hot Rod just close his eyes as he lower his head to meet hers.

"I will." Hot Rod said as he let go and turned around and head to the ship as he went inside he heard "Good luck Hot Rod! We'll buy you some time!"

As He said that he heard a noise as he turned around to see Megatron with some Decepticons stand next to him as they toke out a few Autobot soldiers as he brought his blade.

"Well Well Well. The mighty Optimus prime sending his trooped away? You must be a coward to be doing that." Megatron said as he darkly chuckled.

"A coward who uses Dark Energon to hurt Primus and cybertron is the only reason these people are leaving." Optimus prime counted as he brought his own blade.

"Then we shall we who is in the right and who is in the wrong then!" Megatron said as both he and Optimus with their soldiers charge at each others as Hot Rod could only watch in the ship as he went off to assist the other ships.

"This is Hot Rod. Im coming to assist over?" Hot Rod asked as he catch up with the transport ships.

"This is Alpha 1. Man are we glad to see you, give us cover while we make our exit." The ship said as Hot Rod nodded as he guided the current fighter he's on as he saw a few cons heading towards him. He began firing the ship as the Decepticons jet's blew up.

"That'll show them keep it up!" Alpha 1 said as the ship continued to ready it's engines for the jump.

"Hot Rod! Look out! There's a missile locked on to you!" A ship yelled out as the missile hit Hot Rod's ship damaging it as Hot Rod knock on the control's as the ship went spinning out of control as he press on a button taking him to Quantum drive .

"Scrape!" Hot Rod yelled out as he try to gain control but was unable to as the ship exited out of the jump as he head's towards the planet as Hot Rod braces himself he makes a small whisper "Sorry Cee." Minutes later all he feel's is darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Four million years later. **_

New York city. Home to at least 8 million people, who's lives are as normal as you can expect. If they don't mind the constant battle that happens nearly everyday or every week between the forces of good and evil that lie there. Well that's what Janet thinks, sighing for what would seem to the tenth time. Crossing her arms in boredom she put on a face, one between humor and boredom.

"Excuse me Miss Janet?" A voice called out as she turned around to see a student raising his hand. Of course, how could she forget? She was volunteering at an archaeology dig for crying out loud! She can remember why she went on this dig in the first place.

_Flash back. _

_"Come on! It'll be fun for all of us!" Janet offers as she looks towards a group of people in a living room._

_"No!" That same group of people shout so loud that it could be said that it looks like a blower._

_"Then Why?! It can help improve our relationship with the people!" Janet asked a little bit upset as her friend Carol walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Look Janet. Even though it may sound fun it's just that if some person may attack us, we have to be ready. Ever since that breakout that cause nearly 50% of the villains to escape, we have to be more careful than ever." Carol explained as some of the others nodded. _

_"She's right. As long as they're on the loose, we can't be going on any digs." Captain America added as he pointed towards the screen of whose escaped with a number of 38 villains on the lose. _

_"Oh right. If I have got to go on the trip myself I will!" Wasp said as she crossed her hands in a stubborn way._

_"Well at least you're not going alone, Peter Parker will be there too, if you need any help he can give you a hand." Tony stark nodded. _

Now she was understanding another reason why they wouldn't come, the complete sense of boredom at a site like this. Well that was until...

"Hey I found something!" Peter yells out as he stops and goes to take a look at what he found, he moves his hands around the dirt removing it revealing something these sites never had before. Metal.

"Whoa." Peter says in a low voice as he looked in surprise at the thing. It seems strange even to him, from what he heard, archaeology digs did not feature metal remains only bones of dinosaurs or other animals that went extinct.

"So what did ya find tiger..." Mary Jane asks but stopped as she came over and saw what Peter was seeing. Soon others came as they began to chat and whisper to what Peter found in surprise, and in total shock too.

"Alright what's this all about? Move aside please. Move aside..." The teacher of the kids that were there along with Janet toke a look then gave a look of shock.

Everyone just stands there in silence of what they see, they all look at one another then at the teacher who then said one word, "Dig."

A few hour later, after digging around where Peter found the metal object, one that made Janet react in complete shock was a form of a ship, one she or anyone else has never seen before. In Jane's mind she thought it was Kang's ship, but she quickly dismisses it as when they defeated Kang he disappeared after being defeated by the Avengers a few months ago, and besides that's too big for a normal person to fit in when they truly uncover it.

She was currently calling Carol Danver's on the phone so that she could hopefully get the rest of the Avengers to come here and help out with the rest of the digging.

* * *

_**Avengers Mansion.**_

_"Monitor duty, one of my favorites." _Carol sarcastically thought as she got a sandwich to eat while she sits down. It wasn't normal for her to do something like this but ever since Jarvis nearly went off line due to an attack by Fixer who gotten some new upgrades or as some who put it went nearly cyborg, but to Tony Stark, or Iron man, "That stupid fool nearly shut Jarvis off line, and stole my tech." Followed up by a few punches to that tech freak's body. Afterwards until Jarvis was back up to 100% someone had to take up Monitor duty which Carol volunteer herself for to her own boredom.

Took nearly a few days for Tony to calm down before deciding to create a new suit, (A/N Think of the mark 45 suit for Avengers age of Ultron.) and honestly she was a little bit upset are herself for not updating her own suit so after a few ideas to her suit. (A/N think like she's wearing in Marvel rising.) Well let's just say that everyone else followed suit along with Hawkeye who got rid of his Cowl which annoyed nearly at least everyone with it.

As she began to take a bit out of her Sandwich the comms began to ring as she stopped eating and toke a look before she signed as she knew who it was, Janet.

_"Bet she's gonna say of how right we were and shouldn't have went on that field trip." _Carol thought as she turns it on, expecting what she thought but what she got was the opposite, as Janet begins to speak like she was surprised at the same time shocked.

**"Carol! You'll never believed what the kids found at the site I went too!" **Janet spoke as Carol just shake her head in disbelieve, then again she then thought that Janet could be be trying to prank her as she gave a smirk. _"Two can play at that game." _

"Alright Janet, what did you find at this site you went too?" Carol ask as she tried to hold back a little giggle in her mouth. Second's later she stopped as Janet toke a photo of what looked like to be a big alien ship as Janet answered **"This. The thing's so huge that no one not even what we faced had something liked it!**

This got Carol already going to call for the Avengers to assemble but she gave some time to look at the photo then try to figure out what the ship was. As she thought she began to wonder if it's really a UFO, then she came to the conclusion it is, she then press the comms as she said, "Avengers Assemble."

* * *

**_At the Site._**

As soon as the Avengers got there they were baffled as the rest were.

"Well at least Janet was right about one thing. This ship is not what we face before." Black Panther said as he placed a hand on the ship as he tried to study it, for something like to to be here for a million of years was something that both excited him and shocked him on the inside.

"Yeah no kidding the design and the structure of it is something not the Kree or Kang when he was here used." Iron man agree's as he did some more scanning.

"Now do you all wish you would have been here?" Janet asked as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Still no Jan. Geez you of all people should have learn by now." Hawkeye answers as he keep his bow out in guard in case in his words make's first contact with the UFO.

"Like what he said, look we appreciate the offer but... Ok there's something inside the ship." Tony said then stops as his scanners detected something inside. Something alive but like's the thing's near dead.

"I'll go in and investigate, if there's any danger i'll cut a hole for you all." Vision offers. Captain America who was quiet just gave a nod as Vision phase out and heads inside the ship. As soon he was in he phases and look's around.

"This ship is quite huge from the inside." Vision thought out loud as he floated towards what he assumes to be the pilot's chair and a big one at that. When he got to the chair he look at the pilot to discover of what Iron Man scanned was a giant robot with a orange, and red color, who look like he's bigger than the hulk buster Iron Man had.

"Vision to Avengers. I believe we may have discover a new race." Vision said as he comm the Avengers of what he found.

**And that's the end for this chapter ladies and gents. As you can see i made this Chap the Avengers pov and that there hasn't been much Autobot activity but in the next chap there's gonna be some more bots roaming around the base. Mean while i been thinking about something that "If this was a tv show who would the voice actor be for Hot rod? think i should do it? Let me know until then all are one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fantastic Four building._**

By the time the Avengers took the strange ship to the building, Mr Fantastic was already had scanning equipment, and other stuff already out and about scanning the ship and the alien which toke the Thing, and Thor some time to help carefully get out and laying on a large table restrained to it on the legs and feet. Considering that they were the only ones to do some cause of how heavy the "Color robot" as Janet called it was.

As Mr, Fantastic was scanning the robot while Iron man was scanning the ship, the interest peak in Mr Fantastic as he put a hand to his chin. "Well, this is very interesting."

"What's interesting?" Iron man asked as he stop scanning the ship and looks at Mr, Fantastic which took off his goggles as he turn around to face Iron man, "According to the scans here it appears to be that this being and the ship are somehow connected."

This made Iron man narrow his eye brows in confusing and partly worried, "Are you saying that he's one with the ship or the ship's on with him?"

"No in other words somehow there's something on the ship that's nearly identical to what this Color robot, as the Wasp would put it has inside of him." Mr, Fantastic answers as Iron man just blink for a second before opening his mask to reveal Tony Stark.

"So if we can figure out a way to somehow wake this Color robot, or what ever up maybe we can get some answers." Tony theorize as he glazed at the ship as he putted a hand to his chin, "But the question is how?"

"Maybe if we could figure out where to connect it at maybe we could be able to wake him up from the coma state he's in maybe we could get answers." Mr, Fantastic theorize as he began to look for a giant cord so that the transfer of what ever kind of substance is left in the ship can be use to wake the Color Robot up.

* * *

Mean while out in a canyon at a cliff face at a entrance for what looks like only vehicles could go into was actually the base of the Autobots of their crash ship, the Ark. Long ago after rumor had it that Hot Rod died defending the transports the rest of the Autobots head to the Ark and ready began to leave the planet along with the Decepticons, who's ship was once Trypticon who was defeated by Optimus Prime and was punished by Megatron for his failure was reconfigured into the vessel the Nemesis.

Through the actions of both Grimlock who was assumed to be dead after stopping Shockwave from keeping the space bridge open while the latter escape but was force to put a cannon on his left arm after Grimlock bit off before escaping.

As for the rest well lets say that after the Ark and the Nemesis crashed on earth but not before two sides went back to their own ships either by the gravity of the space bridge or were just lucky enough to make to the Ark or the Nemesis. Now four million years later the two sides have been reawaken, and have while the Decepticons manage to get the Nemesis back up and running the Autobots were force to make due with the Ark which nearly 30% of the ark according to Teletran 1 had been covered due to the long time of rock or other things trapping it all after crashing.

At the Bridge of the Ark, Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots was standing there in silence as two autobots came up behind him as the stood next to him as one of them asks, "Optimus, why so glum? This planet- all planets- are finally free from Megatron's tyranny.

"I do not Disagree Ratchet and Ironhide," Optimus answered a few seconds of Silence. Ever since Megatron's to earth a chunk of dark energon and using a piece of it to revive one of the dead Autobot soldiers with dark energon turning the dead bot into a terrorcon, then later use a bigger piece to revive a army that was somehow was on earth. How, no one knew but one thing was certain, if Megatron was to use the chunk of Dark Energon on Cybertron on the undead and use that army to invade earth, chaos would consume the world. While Megatron perish when the Autobots destroy the Space bridge that Megatron was going to use to bring the Terrorcons to earth, a small part of Optimus was sadden at what had happen.

"It's just that... a small part of me wished to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark." Optimus answered as he remember back when he and Megatron were friends, when there was peace.

"Optimus you didn't kill him, but it was by his own twisted arrogance!" Ironhide exclaim then stopped as soon as he seen Optimus grim look. "Sorry Optimus. I knew that you two had a long history with each other, after all me and Elita was with when we first met him."

Optimus just closed his eyes as he began to speak, "I understand Ironhide, but the Megatron i knew perished eons ago, the moment after what happen that chamber did he chose to become leader of the Decepticons, and brought Cybertron to near all but ruin when he tried to use the dark energon to corrupt the core."

"With Megatron gone the Decepticon are in disarray but their not with out leadership, no doubt Starscream is in charge." Ironhide then stated. Sudden an explosion is heard as it grabbed the three's attention.

"Decepticons! Were under attack!" Ratchet yelled as Ironhide readied his to arm cannons as the three went to where the explosion came from.

"Relax's doc. There's no attack. Just came from Raf's volcano, or what was." The scientist/engineer Wheeljack called out as he, Bumblebee autobot scout, and his human partner Rad were working on a made volcano.

"Hold still Bulkhead, Jupiter still needs it red spot." Miko said as she try to put the red spot on what Bulkhead was holding to be a mini version of Jupiter only for a drop of it to fall on the floor. "Whoopsie."

"What in the Allspark is going on here?!" Ratchet ask baffled by what he was seeing.

"Chill out my man, these guys got their projects due tomorrow." Jazz answered as he was watching on as Arcee and Jack were working a Motorcycle

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?" Arcee offered as she picked one up and handed it over to Jack.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee." Jack pointed out as Arcee just gave him a funny look, and Prowl a military strategist just gave a quiet look of seriously?

"Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine? You're a human, Jack." Warpath called out as he was a little bit laugh at Bulkhead's attempt to hold the solar system that Miko was making still.

"Well you can't work on that in here you're making a mess." Ratchet pointed out as he made his way to Teletran 1.

"But the scientist fair is a big part of our grade." Rafael pointed out as began to, clean up his mess, and remake his volcano.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead dosen't help me finished this model of our solar system." Miko said as Ironhide interrupt her.

"And what dose Bulkhead know of the solar system, or Bumblebee of Volcanoes or Arcee of these Motorbikes? Don't forget were not earthlings and their not scientist, with the exception of Wheeljack." Ironhide countered as Wheeljack putted his hand's on his hips, giving Ironhide a glare.

"But those three are their guardian's Ironhide." A voice everyone knew all to well as a femme who was a quarter of an inch close to Optimus pointed out as she appear standing close to Teletran 1. "Would it not hurt to learn more of earth, by helping our young friend's with their school work?"

"Well maybe our young friend's could learn more of Cybertron." Ratchet answered as he began to scan the area for Decepticons, unaware of two activates happening at once.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in a canyon.**_

In the canyon two figures were standing here on one of the cliffs. Starscream and Soundwave were both looking for a Decepticon warrior who Megatron had ordered to be put there so that when the Decepticon's came the energon would be safe from any Autobots

"During the great war, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it - True warriors now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened." Starscream said as he look at the Canyon with a face of one of hope, an evil glee, and false despair.

"Such folly that, late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors rather than here, beneath his feet." He said with a hint of false sadness.

"Attention. Signal can't be pinpointed." Soundwave said as his inside scanners picked up nothing so far.

"Argh! I know we are close! Boost the scanners!" Starscream ordered, he won't leave the canyon without the warrior.

"Boosting scanners. Scanning concluded. Signal pin pointed." Soundwave said as he point to where the signal was coming from, which Starscream turn to with a evil grin. Soon the Decepticons will have one more warrior to their ranks.

* * *

**_Fantastic_****_ four building._**

As soon as the two constructed the pipe and found a hole for which to pull the substance they found into the pipe while connecting it to the color robot's chest, before they did that they called the rest of the avengers and the Fantastic four ready in case the bot were to break free of his bindings. Mr Fantastic gave a thumbs up as Iron man nodded as the substance began to flow to the color robot. For the next few minutes nothing happen, until the eyes on the color robot began to turn blue as he began to open his eyes as he groaned.

Hot Rod after 4 million years had just woken up. How he didn't know at the moment, he's body was aching and not feeling right. He tried moving his hands but he could feel nothing. Must be reacting to the sudden wake up he thought. as he tries to move but he couldn't.

Why he found out he found out as he moved his head as he moved a little as he seen tiny people in front of him as he heard one of asked, "Do you think he'll be friend or foe?"

"Hope he's friendly cause the last ones were not." another person asked as Hot rod struggle to speak but he couldn't. Where in the all spark was he?

**And that's the end of this episode guys. Hoped you liked it I work on a day for this to come up with. I know that since there are more Autobots and the Ark. (yay.) but won't worry, more will be coming soon and with a Decepeticon we now from the movies. Till all are one.**


	4. Chapter 4

** _The Ark. _**

A little bit after Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Warpath left to investigate exposed Energon on the move in a canyon, the rest of the Autobots stayed behind to help out with the humans and their projects. Ratchet suggested and idea for him to do with the kids ideas, but grumbled in disappointment when Wheeljack offered to help with their project and the kids choose Wheeljack since they meet him he successfully made a few things without it backfiring on him.

As Wheeljack was completing the final touches to Rafs volcano, Ratchet just to try to say something but knowing how Wheeljack works he tried to come up with an idea then something pops in his mind as he went to look for a few things as he tries to build his own projects for the kids.

"Those three are gonna love this." Ratchet whispered. He'll show Wheeljack that he can rival him any day.

Meanwhile in her quarters Arcee was closing her eyes as she was doing a pose that her mentor taught her long ago before the war for Cybertron. One of which is to center yourself, but unfortunately for the last few days there had been a problem for her. She couldn't figure out why at first but then it kicked to her liked a foot. Hot Rod.

A knocked at the door drew Arcee out of her meditation as she sat down on her bed asking, "Who is it?"

"Me Arcee," Of course it had to be her as the door open revealing Elita as she came in and sat down on the chair. Silence was there for a few moments, none of them spoke a word, until,

"Something's wrong with you Arcee. I can see it for the last few days now." Elita spoke as Arcee tried so hard not to curl her fingers into a fist as she looked at the ceiling.

"It's fine Elita." Arcee responded as she wondered why Elita was here. For Elita however, she was not convinced as she crossed her hands as she began to realization of what Arcee is a little bit upset, but mostly sad about. She did her best to hide it when Jack's around cause he wouldn't understand her pain, but for the others it was simple. Elita couldn't blame her for acting like this.

After looking at Elita, and knowing she wouldn't leave soon Arcee couldn't help it as she then spoke, "I miss him ok?! Is that what you want me to say? It still haunts me to this day!"

"It haunts Optimus too, if he kn-" Elita spoke but was cut off by Arcee, not that she didn't mind of course, after all she was Elita's little sister.

"If he knew what?! That Hot Rod would disappear after getting shot by that Decepticon missile which made him vanished into who know's where?!" Arcee asked was she sat up. On the verge of what the humans would call crying.

"Arcee you're not alone. Some of us felt the same thing, so did Optimus." Elita responded after a few seconds, "When the battle was over and the last of the ships left, Optimus felt so guilty when he heard about what happen to Hot Rod he question him self in his ability, and what he did. He couldn't get over what he ordered him to do. It toke me and Alpha Trion to convince him that what ever happen wasn't his fault.

Arcee was silent for a moment letting it all sink in, then she ask, "What would have happen if the roles were switched? what would have happen if Optimus was the one who vanished?"

Elita was a little bit taken of guard, it made her wonder a bit, up to the point where it frighten her in the inside of her mind, with a sigh she answered, "Then hope would be lost." As she moved to hugged her sister which Arcee accepted, and they stayed like that for and hour, sister comforting sister.

* * *

**_Nemesis._**

On the Decepticon warship, ever since Starscream and Soundwave left to get their new recruit, leaving Barricade, and Onslaught in charge of the ship.

"Argh this is pointless why can't I just be down their in my Police form just roaming around looking for trouble?" the former complainant asked which Onslaught gave a dark look at the con asking, "Cause you dumb fool if Lord Megatron was still alive he would have made sure you punishment was staying up here, and he would have you for scrap!"

As Barricade was about to respond a Vehicon went up to them nervously which they both look at them as the con spoke "Um sirs? We're detecting a signal coming from what the humans would call New York city. Sir"

Onslaught look the Vehicon and just rolled his eyes behind his visor. If there's one thing he learn when coming here is that most Cons are scared when being stared down by their superiors. Then again, this con had guts to come to him and Barricade and report it out loud.

"Very well. Barricade you wanted to be on the roads well now's you chance go investigate carefully and don't reveal yourself or when you come back and you're notice on what these humans call the news. I'll make very sure that if Megatron is alive the first thing he dose is send you to the scrapheap." Onslaught warned as he gave Barricade a stare that didn't intimidate the small con a little.

"Yeah what ever." Barricade said as he began to walk out the bridge. Onslaught just stared back to the view beyond them.

_"Why can't Lord Megatron have someone who actually good enough to take his place instead of that Traitorous Starscream? _Thought Onslaught as he began to ponder of Starscream idiocy.

* * *

_**Fantastic four building.**_

"Give me one good reason why I can't just make him talk." Hawkeye demanded as it toke Human torch and Thing to hold him back as he looked like he wasn't backing down anything soon. Not that Hot Rod can blame him of course as he come soon to learn within the last 20 minutes or so. If it was the other way around it would be his friend Springer would be the one asking that question.

"Look Clint I get it. In the past there were several aliens who seem to shot first and ask later, but if... He want to escape and attack he would have." The voice of what the humans called Captain America reason carefully not calling Hot Rod a thing at the if part. Which was understandable.

"He's right unless he provokes us first then we don't do anything to attack him." Captain Marvel agreed to, and just in time as Hot Rod tried to speak which got everyone's attention.

"Easy now after being rebooted im sure that you're systems are restarting one by one." Mr Fantastic said.

"W.W. ... Am I?" Hot Rod asked as he struggle to talk at all he began to wonder how long has been out.

"You sir are in the Fantastic Four building." Johnny answered proudly much to his sister's shaking of her head, which just made Hot Rod confuse, are those two siblings or lovers? He made a mental note to ask later as soon he figures out where in the Allspark he is.

As he tried to speak some more a small thing landed on his chest as he looked down too see a very small human. Are they all have different sizes just like his species?

"Don't let him get to you. You're on planet earth, my name is the Wasp." The female answered happy fully as her wings flapped in excitement.

"Earth?" Hot Rod asked, the planet he crashed on, these's strange people on this planet is named Earth?

"Yeah and..." Iron man answered before an alert rang out as they looked at the screen seeing a police car along with several other cars only, that wasn't the reason the alert rang as a voice said "Sir Im detecting several strange energy signals heading towards the building."

Hot Rod narrowed his eyes a little as he look at the Police car thinking it was Prowl cause hey who doesn't love law and order more than Prowl dose? Unfortunately his eyes widen as he partly struggle to get out of these bindings.

Wasp notice this as she ask, "Hey what's so important as these cars are they friends?"

"No, they're on thing that i been fighting before i crashed here. Decepticons." Hot Rod answered as he shooked his head.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4 ladies and gentleman i hope you liked it. To those of you wondering what keep me it was that i got a job now. so im very sorry if this toke so long. Anyway as alwasy i hope you have a great day my friends and remember till all are one.**


End file.
